<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>constellations by maaii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845675">constellations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaii/pseuds/maaii'>maaii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Archie Comics &amp; Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, Riverdale, Riverdale High School, Soft Cheryl Blossom, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, beronica, blopaz, bughead - Freeform, cheroni, choni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaii/pseuds/maaii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Choni, fluff, maybe some spicy stuff, beronica,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper &amp; Toni Topaz, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Heather (Riverdale), Cheryl Blossom/Josie McCoy, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty &amp; Sweet Pea &amp; Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a throwback to Cheryls first loves! the next chapt will be full of choni.</p><p>as always, Kudos and comments are appreciated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heather Davis was like Cheryl in many ways. She had an older brother, she lived on the northside, and she was broken, just like Cheryl.<br/>
Their brothers played football together at riverdales junior high, so naturally they had to socialize.<br/>
Cheryl had no friends, Heather had many, but she always reserved time for Cheryl.</p><p>In Cheryls eyes, Heather was perfect. She had dark brown hair and green eyes, with skin that was constantly tanned and spotted with freckles. She was much unlike Cheryl in this way. So Cheryl constantly found herself comparing her own fiery hair and pale, porcelein skin to Heathers. Usually, she absolutely resented heather. she was perfect, way, way too perfect.</p><p>about halfway through eighth grade, heather plopped herself down next to Cheryl at football practice, and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear.</p><p>"hiya Cher" She giggled.</p><p>"dont call me 'cher', its not my name." once again, all her defenses were up.</p><p>"did you finish the paper for Ms Addams?"</p><p>"Yeah, I had JJ help me."</p><p>"you did? ugh, im barely done with my first paragraph."</p><p>Her eyes lit up.</p><p>"say..how about we hang out, and we can do our homework!"</p><p>Cheryl raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"um..sure." She shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>"Perfect!" And with that, she skipped away.</p><p>The voice in the back of Cheryls head was screaming 'No, dont trust her. she doesnt want you, shes using you', But Cheryl pushed it away. Even if she was using her, it wouldnt matter. She'd never open up enough to get hurt, and thats the way it would stay.</p><p>A week later, Heather and Cheryl sat side by side on her red satin sheets, with papers and books spread before them.</p><p>Heather flopped backwards and groaned, "this is a nightmare!"</p><p>"well..how about a round of secrets and sins?"</p><p>She sat up, dropping her jaw.</p><p>"you, Cheryl Blossom, pristine princess of thornhill, want to play secrets and sins?" She said in disbeleif.</p><p>"yeah, what about it?"</p><p>"okay then, secret or sin?"</p><p>"sin."</p><p>Heathers eyes lit up, and she smiled deviously.</p><p>"ever kissed anyone?"</p><p>"how is that a sin?" Cheryl looked at her, unamused.</p><p>"oh, you know what our parents say." She changed her voice to be nasally and high pitched. "no premarital hand holding!" She mocked.</p><p>Cheryl stifled a giggle and shook her head.</p><p>"seriously? but..boys are tripping over you! Youre Cheryl freakin Blossom!"</p><p>"I dont really care, i dont need boys."</p><p>"fine, fine." "so..secret or sin?"</p><p>"Sin."</p><p>huh. Cheryl expected her to play it safe, just as Cheryl was taught to. 'dont reveal your weaknesses to people, they'll only hurt you.' Is what her mother had said.</p><p>"what do you think our fathers do during their 'meetings'?"</p><p>Heather shifted uncomfortably and cracked her knuckles nervously. "I..I dont know. They probably drink wine and chat."</p><p>"i guess."</p><p>So, she was just as in the dark as Cheryl.</p><p>"we should get back to work."</p><p>She swallowed thickly as Heather sat up and began scribbling madly on a sheet of looseleaf.</p><p>Something about her was so..enticing. She'd never felt this way.</p><p>She noticed everything about her, the pink gloss on her lips, the way her hair moved and she turned, how she threw her head back when she laughed.</p><p>This feeling was foreign, and Cheryl needed to reel it in, and push it down.</p><p>Feelings are dangerous. Feelings would hurt her.</p><p>From then on, Cheryl and heather were closer than ever.</p><p>----------</p><p>“Heather, thank you for coming." Cheryl dipped her head, and Heather stifled a giggle.</p><p>"thank you for inviting me." Heather lifted cheryls hand and kissed it</p><p>"like a true gentleman." Cheryl smirked.</p><p>Penelope and Clifford had gone away on business, and jason was at a friends house, so Cheryl took the courtesy of planning a sleepover.</p><p>"sooo, whats the plan for tonight?" Heather said excitedly.</p><p>"well, we could make dinner, eat and go to sleep i guess."</p><p>Heather rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Cher, do you even know how to plan sleepovers?"</p><p>good question. Did she? Cheryl didnt have many friends, so she didnt know how to plan sleepovers.</p><p>"heres a better plan, We're gonna put on lazy clothes, make slutty brownies, and watch movies all night."</p><p>"okay, sure." And with that statement, heather grabbed her hand, and pulled her up the stairs.</p><p>-----------</p><p>Cheryl could have watched Heather all night.</p><p>She'd changed into an oversized nirvana T Shirt, and her hair was in a bun that shook as she threw her head back and laughed.</p><p>"what? do I have something on my face?"</p><p>Indeed, she did.</p><p>"yeah, on your nose."</p><p>Heather wiped at brownie batter on her nose, and ended up spreading it to her cheek.</p><p>"Here, let me."</p><p>Cheryl licked her finger and slowly wiped it away, soaking in as much contact with her as she could.</p><p>She could imagine spending her life with heather. Kissing her, holding her hand proudly, she was imagining spending long nights together, drinking hot cocoa in the winter, going off to college, sharing their bed and having a family.</p><p>There’s no harm in fantasizing.</p><p>------------------------</p><p>Later that night they sat side by side on Cheryls bed, watching "fight club" and eating brownies.</p><p>Cheryl begrudgingly had let Heather pick the movie, since apparently her movie taste was "basic" (she didnt think that titanic was basic movie, but she went along.)</p><p>in the middle of the very riveting tyler-marla phone call, Cheryl cut through the silence.</p><p>“im not deviant."</p><p>“Cher, what does that have to do with fight club?"</p><p>"nothing. I just..I think i might be one of..them." She gulped, hoping that heather would understand what she meant.</p><p>“we should..just keep watching the movie."</p><p>Of course.</p><p>"nevermind then."</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, Heather shifted her hand to cover Cheryls.</p><p>“me too."</p><p>Heather bit her lip, and for the millionth time, Cheryl though about kissing her.</p><p>"Heather, we shouldnt..do this." Cheryl pulled her hand away and gestured to the two of them.</p><p>"no ones home, Cheryl. It doesnt hurt to try, at least once."</p><p>Cheryl was about to reply, but then Heathers lips were on hers, and 'where is my mind' began playing, as buildings crashed, and like Marla Singer, Cheryl was completly mind blown.</p><p>"you met me at a very strange time in my life." Edward Nortons voice cut through their moment, and Heather pulled away from her.</p><p>"Im willing to risk everything for you."</p><p>"what if you dont like me? what if I break you." Cheryls voice was barely a whisper.</p><p>"You could never."</p><p>------------------------</p><p>There was something about Heather that kept Cheryl coming back for more.</p><p>Maybe it was the way she allowed Cheryl to act like herself, simply like a 14 year old girl. Maybe it was her laugh, and how every jab Cheryl took at her, she didnt take seriously.</p><p>Or maybe it was that she didnt care. She didnt think Cheryl was a pyscho, stone cold bitch. (she was)</p><p>Heather was everything Cheryl wanted to be. She was pretty, 'nice' and popular, But not because people were scared of her, because people genuinely liked her.</p><p>And so, Cheryl was detirmined to keep her on a short leash. Whenever other girls smiled at her, or tried to hold her hand, She glared at them. When stupid Archie Andrews decided to stop mooning over Betty Cooper, and started shooting Heather flashy smiles in the hallway, Cheryl stabbed his foot with her heels.</p><p>But it wasnt until one night, that Cheryl was sitting in her room, sobbing quietly while Her parents yelled downstairs, That the obsession started.</p><p>She picked up her sketchbook, and tore out a page.</p><p>Heather.</p><p>She dragged her pencil across the page blindly.</p><p>Wavy hair</p><p>lively green eyes</p><p>Freckles</p><p>A big, cheesy smile.</p><p>She looked down at her sketch.</p><p>Not good enough.</p><p>Again.</p><p>She scribbled madly until her hands cramped up, but She finally got it right.</p><p>Now no one could take her away.</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Ever since then, She and Heather were attached at the hip, and aside from their casual "friendship" They had sleepovers every weekend, and every weekend, they would bake brownies, watch movies, and savor their dwindling bliss.</p><p>"this is the worst movie youve ever picked."</p><p>Heather was in outrage, as Cheryl had chosen to watch "titanic"</p><p>"Like seriously, you two cant just share the floating door?" Heather flopped down backwards, and Cheryl joined her.</p><p>"Its a cinematic masterpeice, heather."</p><p>"No, but you know what IS a cinematic masterpeice? The matrix."</p><p>Cheryl rolled her eyes, and chose to ignore Heathers rude comments on her favorite movie, because truthfully..She was right.</p><p>"Can i kiss you?" Cheryl murmured, sitting up and pulling heather along with her.</p><p>"god, yes PLEASE put me out of my goddamn misery." Heather fake swooned, And Cheryl held her face as she pulled her in.</p><p>She wanted to spend eternity like this, Watching crappy movies with Heather, kissing her soft lips, baking, and just..Living.</p><p>All good things come to and end.</p><p>And like one of those dramatic sitcoms, none other than Penelope Blossom burst into the room, And They jumped apart almost immediatly.</p><p>Panic. That was the only thing that registered in Heathers eyes.</p><p>"what in the world is going on here?" Penelope shrieked.</p><p>"Ms Blossom, We were just-"</p><p>"GET OUT, YOU DISGUST ME."</p><p>Heather ducked her head, and ran out of the door.</p><p>"im sorry." She mouthed.</p><p>When she was gone, Penelope slapped Cheryl, rings digging into her skin.</p><p>"mother..Please, she came on to me!" Cheryl tried to protest and slip away. Slip away to Jasons room, To school, Literally anywhere would have worked.</p><p>The next morning, she woke to a restriction order on her bedside table, and a red spider pin beside it.</p><p>Heathers red spider pin.</p><p>Cheryl should have known better. She should have closed off, and cut Heather out of her life before she could get hurt.</p><p>But she didnt, and she never would again.</p><p>That is..Until Josie Mcoy came along.</p><p>Josie Mcoy was perfect.</p><p>Seriously, everything about her was perfect. Her rich skin glowed no matter what, and her eyes were like starlight.</p><p>It would be Cheryls down fall.</p><p>Josie Mcoy was also someone whos naturally flirty, so you can imagine what it was like for the boys around her.</p><p>And for Cheryl.</p><p>Shes wasnt sure what was wrong with her. She should have left this behind with Heather, Should have just listened to her mother.</p><p>But now Jason is gone, and theres no one to save her.</p><p>Betty Cooper and the rest of the scooby squad think that Cheryls a bitch, and Veronica thinks shes some vulnerable cry baby, and after her meltdown..Shes probably right.</p><p>But Josie's stuck by her.</p><p>She saved her from that Nick st rapist, And she didnt tell Cheryl that she was being 'mean' or 'cynical' When she expressed that she wanted him to burn in the seventh ring of hell.</p><p>So, The further Josie drifted..The more desperate Cheryl got.</p><p>And everytime she mentioned that asshole Reggie Mantle, or Chuck Clayton and his so called 'macho', She has to reel her back in.</p><p>It was wrong, she knew it was.</p><p>But she couldnt help falling.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>Josie lived in a world of milkshakes, Singing, and boys.</p><p>Cheryl wished she could live there with her.</p><p>well..minus the boys.</p><p>"cmon, there has to be ONE guy that you like."</p><p>'yeah..you.' Cheryl wished she could say it outloud, but instead she forced herself to mumble "nope, none."</p><p>"how about girls?"</p><p>Cheryl practically choked on her phosphate.</p><p>"what? Where'd you get that idea?"</p><p>Everything was crumbling, everything was falling apart and-and she couldnt breathe. Cheryls dying, she couldnt breathe and no ones going to help her.</p><p>"woah..Chill..Hey-HEY" Josie snaps in her face, but she doesnt see it.</p><p>She can only see Heather.</p><p>And then its gone, and shes alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toni comes to southside high! Toni and Betty are besties, Toni and Sweets are lesbros</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always, Kudos and comments validate me &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toni sighed in frustration as she walked along the border of the white wyrm.</p><p>"Sweets, I love ya, but we are NOT circling back. Im cold, wet, hungry and in need of alchohol, so we are getting our asses back to the wyrm right goddamn now."</p><p>"well, Antoinette, courtesy of Jughead, we have to do this."</p><p>"I swear to god, if you call me Antoinette one more time-Im shooting you in the head."</p><p>"Tonis right, its cold as fuck, and im really hungry." Fangs chimed in.</p><p>"screw this, im going back to the wyrm, picking up betty, going to my goddamn trailer, and doing stupid girly shit."</p><p>She stormed off in a huff and hopped onto her motorcycle, leaving them in the dust while she muttered about insolent brats.</p><p>After a good ten minutes of cursing under her breath and pulling the throttle on her motorcylce angrily, she finally arrived at the wyrm.</p><p>"BETTY, GET YOUR SHIT AND GET IN THE JEEP, WE'RE LEAVING" She screamed</p><p>Betty scrambles out of the door half-dressed, holding the keys to her jeep.</p><p>Silently driving away, Betty grumbled under her breath</p><p>"why are we doing this again?"</p><p>"Because, we start at riverdale high tomorrow, and i wanna look hot, just incase that pretty redhead is there."</p><p>"You mean Cheryl Blossom?" Betty snorted loudly. "oh my god..that bitch is psychotic"</p><p>"Im a sucker for danger."</p><p>--------------------</p><p>

The next morning, she stepped into Riverdale high with leather clad shoulders and a somewhat revealing black sports bra that showed off the serpent tattoo on her ribs. (clearly on her BEST behavior)</p><p>

"Hi! I'm Veronica Lodge-" A raven haired- vixen held her hand out, But Toni cut her off.</p><p>

"You mean Bettys girlfriend? I know who you are."</p><p>

The girl blushed bashedly and dropped her hand. "Im not her girlfriend..we're..best friends. Anyways, I'm here to make sure that your Riverdale High experience is as amazing as possible."</p><p>

Someone catches Tonis eye.</p><p>

A fiery haired girl wearing a corset structured black top, with a black pleated skirt. Toni could see as it swished that it has red fabric underneath, but she wasnt exactly focused on her outfit, more on her eyes, which are trained on the floor.</p><p>

"um..whos that?" She murmured</p><p>

"Thats Cheryl Blossom, one of my erm..friends."</p><p>

Veronica took her hand and leads her through the hall, and the rest of the serpents follow.</p><p>

Toni thought this school is utterly ridiculous. With yellow and blue painted everywhere, streamers and trophy cases, its the epitome of 'All American Highschool', Like something straight out of a fucking sitcom.</p><p>

"I see youre admiring our decor!"</p><p>

"uh..yeah. Its very erm-peppy?"</p><p>

Veronica pursed her lips and forced a smile.</p><p>

"yep, thats the point. What was your name again?"</p><p>

"Antoinette Topaz. But if you ever call me Antoinette, I'll kill you, so Toni is fine."</p><p>

"Toni it is."</p><p>

"yep."</p><p>

The girl from before emerged from what Toni presumed to be a gym, but this time shes flanked by a bunch of peppy cheerleaders, one whos nametag read 'Ginger'</p><p>

She elbowed Sweetpea in the side.</p><p>

"Who the fuck names their kid 'Ginger'" She mutterd</p><p>

"who the fuck names their kid Antoinette?" He replied</p><p>

"Yeah, because youre the king of normal names, SWEETPEA" She murmured</p><p>

"mhm"</p><p>

Veronica turned on her heel and smiled convincingly.</p><p>

"That conclues our tour! you can get your schedules in the office, but i sent a group email to all of your school emails, you can log in with 'yourname@riverdalehigh.edu'</p><p>

She slipped away, and Jughead stepped up to give a "speech"</p><p>

"So, Serpents. We are NOT letting this school further opress us-"</p><p>

Toni cuts him off.</p><p>

"Jughead, I dont know if youve forgotten, but YOU are a cishet white guy, and youve been a serpent for what, three weeks? The rest of us arent pissed about finally getting to go to a REAL school, Hell, Southside high was the seventh fucking ring of hell."</p><p>

"Toni, I am your leader."</p><p>

"what because daddy dearest let you be?" Sweetpea chimes in</p><p>

"My Father is-"</p><p>

"YOUR father raised US, and he taught us to always seek better ground. Jug, Leave it to us."</p><p>

He was about to protest, But Betty (thank god) swooped in and hooked her arm through his.</p><p>

"juggie, we should go talk to V" She shot Toni a wink.</p><p>

------------------------</p><p>

"fucking southside scum..how dare they." Cheryl spewed out all her anger to Josie, Ginger and Hannah.</p><p>

"Indeed. Did you see that pink haired slut walking in?" Ginger rolled her eyes and smirked.</p><p>

"babe, just TRY to be nice. Cmon girl, we might find you a hot gangster boyfriend!" Josie stood and slapped her thigh.</p><p>

"Anyways, Ive gotta go talk to Toni and Veronica about music curriculums."</p><p>

"Toni? whos he? and why the hell are you teaching him music?"</p><p>

"Toni is a girl, and shes the one with pink hair."</p><p>

Ginger opened her mouth in protest but Cheryl shot a glare at her.</p><p>

"close your jaw, ginger."</p><p>

"Youre free to teach music to whoever you want, just dont get too attached. That serpent slut will be out of here in no time."</p><p>

"Gee, Cheryl. way to slut shame." Betty creeped up behind her and squeezed her shoulders.</p><p>

Cheryl looked up and her and swats her way</p><p>

"Im just saying, The serpents are here to stay."</p><p>

"Glad to see that youre all buddy-buddy with that serpette, cousin. But, I would rather that you minimize physical contact with me, if youre going to fraternize with them."</p><p>

Betty grinned at her before scurrying away, leaving her alone with Nutmeg (ginger..?) and Hannie (hanna..?) The two are basically interchangable, so she forgot at times.</p><p>

Pepper (nutmeg..?) opened her mouth, and Cheryl opened her hand, and snapped it closed.</p><p>

"if you dont close your yawngape, i will stab you. dont test me."</p><p>

-----------------</p><p>

"In you go." Sweetpea shoved Toni into the newspaper room, where Betty, Veronica, Jughead, and the rest of the riverdale high newspaper staff gaped at her.</p><p>

"motherfucking-"</p><p>

"whoop! One of the southside serpettes can write?" some kid yells from the back of the room.</p><p>

Toni was tempted to pull out her pocketknife and shiv him, but Betty shot her a pleading look, and she decided against it.</p><p>

"Im so sorry about that.." Veronica whispered as she sat next to her.</p><p>

"its fine..I got the exact same comment when i talked to Mcoy about music."</p><p>

Veronica tilted her brows upwards, and Toni waved her off.</p><p>

"so, we're currently working on an article to raise awareness for sexual assault and slut shaming, if mr honey gives us the grant to publish it."</p><p>

"sounds riveting"</p><p>

"so have you got any interesting stories you'd want to write about? if youre comfortable, that is."</p><p>

Toni snorted.</p><p>

"yeah-" She paused to removed her jacket, leaving her only in a black seamless sports top.</p><p>

There are hoots around the room.</p><p>

"thats right serpette, take it offff!" The same bloody bastard from before yelled</p><p>

"SHUT IT" Veronica snapped, pointing at the door. The boy hanged his head and walked out.</p><p>

"-many instances, like that. I'd be happy to write about it, but id rather not share my catcall stories with the very same people who catcall me-"</p><p>

"Its totally okay! you can also write it anonymously, we're gonna have Cheryl wri-" Betty jabbed her in the stomach</p><p>

"Cheryls gonna write about slut shaming. Its something she has ALOT of experience in." Betty glared at veronica, and she shrugged.</p><p>

"okay. Uhm, can you tell me where i might find Cheryl?"</p><p>

------------ </p><p>

The sun had dipped below the horizon, and the room was half empty when Toni decided it was time to get the fuck out of there.</p><p>

Although this school is..better, than southside high, the enviornment is the most toxic thing Toni had ever seen. Shes been in this school for a day, and she'd been catcalled six times, glared at forty-three times, and been called slurs four times. At least at Southside high, everyone understood eachother. </p><p>

They were all in the same boat. Across the room, a hot and bothered Cheryl Blossom stormed out of the door in a huff, And Toni, being the big fat stupid bisexual she is, Slammed 'straight' into her.</p><p>

"fucking..shit, god damnit" Cheryl grumbled.</p><p>

Toni lifts her face from where she laid sprawled on the floor gripping anything she could find, and after a few minutes of scuffling and trying to regain balance, she stood, and found herself face to face with the taller redhead.</p><p>

"im such a fucking clutz..sorry. I'm Antoinette Topaz, but you can call me Toni."</p><p>

"Well, Antoinette, I'd rather you take your sapphic, serpent hands off my body." Cheryl put her own hands over Tonis, and peeled them off her waist.</p><p>

Tonis face flushed red.</p><p>

"oh my god, im so sorry. I dont usually make a habit of slamming into, or groping people when i meet them."</p><p>

"uh huh.." Cheryl looked her up and down, and her eyes lingeed on her midriff for a bit too long.</p><p>

"its okay bombshell, you can look" Toni smirked</p><p>

"fucking..bitch."</p><p>

"Gee, thanks."</p><p>

Cheryls gaze softened and she cleared her throat.</p><p>

"Im Cheryl Blossom, HBIC and student council president."</p><p>

"I know who you are, bombshell."</p><p>

She took a sharp breath.</p><p>

"well, Its polite to introduce yourself, so thats what im doing."</p><p>

"well, now youre introduced. any chance youre free for a drink at the Wyrm?" Cheryl wrinkled her nose. "erm-a phospate at Pops? you'll find that for a sapphic serpent scumbag, I can treat a girl right."
</p><p>
Cheryl was visibly uncomfortable. Maybe she read her wrong?</p><p>

"tempting.." her voice was barely a whisper. "But, i think you may have the wrong idea about me. Anyways, I've got cheer practice all week."</p><p>

Toni gulped.</p><p>

"alright then. See you around, Bombshell."</p><p>

Cheryl rolled her eyes, and Toni backed away with a salute.</p><p>

Cheryl thinks shes..Interesting.</p><p>

Not like she would ever DATE her, shes a stupid peice of serpent scum.</p><p>

never.</p><p>

-----------------</p><p>

"I'm telling you Betts! Shes TOTALLY into me!"</p><p>

Betty popped a peice of popcorn into her mouth and raised her eyebrows</p><p>

"I think youre really bad at reading signals." she murmured, mouth full</p><p>

"NO, i was all 'i know who you are, bombshell" she waggled her brows "and she was like 'get your sapphic serpent hands off my body', and then i asked her out!"

"and what did she say?"

"No." Toni muttered sheepishly.</p><p>

"okay, on a serious note, I might low key be into Veronica."</p><p>

Toni snorted.</p><p>

"who isnt?"</p><p>

Betty smacked her leg and supressed a smile.</p><p>

"its just so stupid. She and I have always..flirted..? Like, we're besties, but we flirt."</p><p>

"Betty Cooper, you are incorrigible. Also..what about Jughead?"</p><p>

"exactly! what about Jughead? I mean, i love him..and I cant break his heart!"</p><p>

"youre right, his fragile self would never survive."</p><p>

Betty flopped down backwards, and toni could tell that shes close to crying.</p><p>

"Look, if youre asking me for Jughead advice, I'm the wrong person. I had a one night almost-fling with him, and then literally told him that i dont like him because im mainly into women. If youre asking me for Veronica advice, I got you."</p><p>

She laid down next to Betty.</p><p>

"women are so complicated."</p><p>

"I know."</p><p>

"do you have any fun girlfriend stories?"</p><p>

"Oh god..way too many."</p><p>

Betty sat up, suddenly looking much more awake.</p><p>

"Enlighten me."</p><p>

"Well, there was Jada Amik, who i made out with behind my uncles trailer when i was seven..my first love. Then theres Mai-Li Wong, who was my six grade crush. She was sadly, straight. hmm..Kendall Walker, who took my v card, and I guess..Mattia Davis, who broke up with me when he transitioned. OH! my second-grade teacher, my first real crush! she was gorgeous, kinda a madonna type. like..miss honey from matilda."</p><p>

"you seem to have experience."

Toni chuckled. "well, Ive dated some bizarre people."</p><p>

"clearly."</p><p>

"okay, since i gave you girlfriend/boyfriend stories, Tell me about Cheryl."</p><p>

Betty did a double take. "I mean..are you sure? Shes kind of a bitch.."</p><p>

"all of it, even the juicy details."</p><p>

"Okay. We're cousins, but we didnt always know. My first memory of her was when she was six years old, and got mad because her parents bought vanilla cake for her birthday party, and Jason went out, and bought a new cake for her, with his own money and everything. Then in fourth grade, Cheryl went and kissed archie, and insisted that they had to get married, because they both had red hair."</p><p>

Toni wrinkled her nose. "doesnt archie look like her brother?"</p><p>

"Beside the point. In fifth grade, She started becoming a bitch. She use to curl her hair every day, and put it in a tight ass ponytail. She said that my ponytail wasnt as good as hers. In sixth grade, Jason made the football team, and she sat with this girl named Heather after school, every day. In the middle of eighth grade she started being alot nicer to everyone, and Heather was practically her vice. Then, Heather moved schools. She met Ginger and Hannah, and started being a bitch again. Now that i think about it..Josie was the only person who stuck with her."</p><p>

She took a deep breath.</p><p>

"Then Jason died, and she went full dark no stars. Josie was her only friend, and the Vixens flanked her everywhere she went. Sophomore year was hell..for all of us. Then, came the series of unfortunate events, The black hood attacks, Us finding out we were cousins..Her Fathers suicide, and midges death."</p><p>

She looked up at Toni.</p><p>

"wow. Thats..alot. I dont think i'd ever be able to live through all of that..No person can hold that much in."</p><p>

"Well, she didnt exactly try to live through it. at the end of sophomore year, she..tried to kill herself. Then, this asshole nick st-I shouldnt."</p><p>

Toni doesnt pry.</p><p>

"Thats..horrible."</p><p>

"yeah, it is."</p><p>

Tonis determined to crack the shell that Cheryl Blossom has put up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LMFAO IDK WHY BUT THAT CHAPT STILL FEELS SO SHORT WHDIHWUXRGBG</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toni was sitting in the back row of history class at a gum riddled desk, when Cheryl stormed into the room, ten minutes late.</p><p>The room turned to chaos the minute she stepped in.</p><p>Jughead rolled his eyes, Betty looked like she was gonna hurl, Veronica and sweetpea elbowed Toni in the stomach.</p><p>"the blossom bitch is back" he sang</p><p>Cheryl glared at him.</p><p>Somethings different, today. Maybe it was that her outfit looked so convincingly innocent, A blush red toned sweatshirt that fell right above the hem of a brown and white pleated skirt, with a white collar poking out of the neckline, her hair pinned back into a loose ponytail that drapes down her back, and her makeup is slightly toned down.</p><p>Maybe its the smirk that crossed her face, when her eyes landed on Toni.</p><p>She clickity clacked down the hallway in her black mary janes, and stood infront of Sweetpea.</p><p>"youre in my seat."</p><p>He raised his eyebrows and glanced at Toni, who grinned widely.</p><p>"why dont you sit somewhere else?"</p><p>She stepped closer, and the look in her eyes screams 'danger'</p><p>"and why.." she ran her tongue over sharp teeth, "would I do that?" Her smirk melted into a frown, and she leaned over sweetpea, towering over him.</p><p>He scrambled out of his chair.</p><p>Sweetpea sunk down next to fangs and popped the collar on his jacket, averting Cheryls gaze.</p><p>She sat down and shifted her eyes from Sweetpeas, to Tonis.</p><p>She’s grinning.</p><p>“goodmorning."</p><p>And thats it..Just a civil 'goodmorning.'</p><p>Toni expected something a little more cutting edge, like a "hey bitch" or a "morning, serpent scum."</p><p>Betty glared at her, and jughead chucked a pencil at Tonis head. he whispered something along the lines of "your nose is bleeding", but Toni didnt notice.</p><p>---------------</p><p>The next time Cheryl was mentioned is two hours later, at lunch. Toni sat with Veronica and Betty (against her will) and the serpents (thank god)</p><p>Veronicas pandered about something to do with the river vixens and josie, and Betty rolled her eyes so far back that Toni wanted to ask what the back of her head looks like.</p><p>Cheryl, on the other hand, was no where to be seen. Her usual table is taken by her cronies, (ginger, hannah, and Josie), and her purse lay on the seat, leaving no hint to where she could be.</p><p>"I'll..Be right back" Toni murmured.</p><p>She slipped away to the halls, and through the somewhat ominous looking archway to the library door, she saw Cheryl Bombshell, staring at a shelf with intensity, as if she was trying to lift the books with her eyes.</p><p>"what are you looking for?"</p><p>Cheryls eyes snapped shut.</p><p>"Cha Cha, I'm really not in the mood for your..antics, just let me cruise the bookshelves in peace." She pursed her lips, and pressed her hands together in prayer. "why are you here?"</p><p>"Just..perusing the bountiful shelves of this school."</p><p>"I find that hard to beleive."</p><p>"Just pretend Im not even here."</p><p>Toni pretended to skim through a book, and saw Cheryl glance at her in her peripherals.</p><p>This girl is really something. Shes like a ball of fire, ready to explode whenever.</p><p>"what do you like to read?"</p><p>Cheryl glared at her. "classics, books that puzzle the mind. Farenheight 451, Fight Club," She pauses. "The secret history, some social justice tropes."</p><p>"Cheryl fact number one, youre a literature junkie."</p><p>She raised her perfectly manicured brows. "what?"</p><p>"Nothing. Uh..could i get your number?"</p><p>Cheryl coudnt help it, she scoffed.</p><p>"excuse me?"</p><p>Toni realised the extent of her stupidity a second too late. "yknow..so we can be, Gal Pals?" She cringed at the choice of words.</p><p>Cheryl grabbed her wrist and pulls out a pen, and began scratching into her skin.</p><p>"God-Do-you-have-to-do-that-so-PAINFULLY?" Toni winced.</p><p>"yes."</p><p>And with that, Cheryl skipped away.</p><p>---------------------</p><p>"i have chery fucking blossoms number.." Toni mused to herself as she collapsed onto her bed, blindly digging through her bag to find her phone. After fumbling through her backpack for a few minutes, she found it, and grinned.</p><p>She opened imessage and punched in Cheryls number, trying to make out the numbers on her wrist through the reddened skin.</p><p>-from me-<br/>
guess who</p><p>three dots appeared. Not that she was waiting for her to start typing, because she wasnt.</p><p>-Cheryl-<br/>
I wonder who it could be..<br/>
Antoinette?<br/>
no..maybe Archie.</p><p>Toni grinned and furiously typed away</p><p>-me-<br/>
Its me, Toni.<br/>
You can put my name as "wifey ;)"</p><p>She could practically see the eyeroll through her screen. Cheryl was probably staring into the back of her own head, thinking about how idiotic she was.</p><p>-Cheryl_<br/>
I'd rather leave it blank.</p><p>-me-<br/>
i feel betrayed.<br/>
anyways, got any interesting news?</p><p>-Cheryl-<br/>
like i would tell you.</p><p>Toni sighed</p><p>-me-<br/>
yeah, yeah.</p><p>-Cheryl-<br/>
youre incorrigible.</p><p>-me-<br/>
you know you love it.</p><p>No reply.</p><p>-----------</p><p>
 Cheryl hates these kind of nights. When her mother is out of the house, most likely with a "client". She'll stumble in at somepoint in the night, drunk, half clothes and probably will beat Cheryl. Veronicas not responding her texts. Shes probably with Betty, or stupid archie andrews. Josie's probably on another date with Chuck, or having a 'fling' with that serpent scum.</p><p>And Betty, well..shes most likely pondering over some crime junkie shit, or maybe thinking about her deeply screwed up trauma.</p><p>
 At least, thats what Cheryl thinks theyre doing. 
Maybe everyone is hanging out behind her back, getting burgers, laughing in a booth at pops, feeling so goddamn happy that theyre rid of Cheryl.</p><p>

'you awake?' a text pops up on her phone, from an unknown number.</p><p>

'cha cha, if thats you, istg' she replies</p><p>

929-453-8032</p><p>
'no, its not toni, is barney.'</p><p>
'yes its me, dipshit.'</p><p>

shes still the same old toni.</p><p>

'antoinette topaz, why the hell are you texting me?'</p><p>

She changes the contact to 'topaz' with a red heart.</p><p>

-topaz-</p><p>
'you seem pissed.'</p><p>
'are you okay?'</p><p>

Cheryl grins.</p><p>

'no, actually.'</p><p>
'my moms out of town, so im alone.'</p><p>

-topaz-</p><p>
'say no more.'</p><p>

Cheryl smirks to herself.</p><p>

Maybe shes not so bad. I mean, shes being more helpful than Veronica has ever been.</p><p>

'what do you mean?' </p><p>

no reply.</p><p>

'An-toi-nette'</p><p>

nothing,</p><p>

'TONI FUCKING TOPAZ'</p><p>

Nothing.</p><p>

She puts her earbuds in, turning on some shitty pop song. Shes got a playlist for everything, for crying, adventures, hyping herself up, and muffling the world. (this is the muffling the world playlist.)</p><p>

Her phone buzzes.</p><p>

On the screen, is a picture of Toni, grinning, infront of her house.</p><p>

what the fuck.</p><p>

She hears a muffled yell.</p><p>

"TONI?" she opens the window, baffled when she sees Toni, standing under a maple tree, with her motorcycle, and another helmet in hand.</p><p>

"Rapunzel! Let down your haa-iirr!" she sing songs.</p><p>

"youre fucking insane."</p><p>

"I KNOW!" </p><p>

Cheryl smirks, steps a foot out the window.</p><p>

Shes suddenly worried. Shes still wearing her blushy sweatshirt and skirt, and honestly, thats not really what you wear to go on a motorcycle outing.</p><p>

"tt..im scared."</p><p>

"I'll catch you!" she holds her arms out.</p><p>

“youre literally like, what..5'2?" Cheryl hisses.</p><p>

“Shut up, thats beside the point."</p><p>

Cheryl extends her long legs and tries to balance her foot on a brick thats jutted out, but it crumbles under her weight.</p><p>

"shit.." she mutters to herself.</p><p>

"Just jump!" Toni shouts.</p><p>

So she does. She braces herself for impact as she hops out of the window, and realises a little too late that jumping off a second story building is a bad idea.</p><p>

She lands in Tonis arms with a thump. Toni places her down softly on the grounds, and her knees go weak.</p><p>

"Cheryl fact number two, youre horrible at jumping out of windows."</p><p>

"you say that like its a normal skill."</p><p>

"it is!"</p><p>

Cheryl shakes her head in disbeleif.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cheryl still hates Toni (totally loathes her,yeah..mhm)<br/>Toni is on her starcrossed lover bullshit, and Cheryls her usual bitchy self.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Cheryl found herself leaning in the doorway, giggling as Toni gaped at her house.</p><p>"Your house is seriously gorgeous."</p><p>"Trust me, its a nightmare." She shuffled and glanced behind her, hoping her mother wouldnt suddenly pop out of the wall like one of those demogorgon things.</p><p>"Look, whatever you need, like..ever, I got you." She murmured</p><p>"Cha Cha, if I had wanted you to pick me up and..elope, or whatever, I would have told you." </p><p>Toni sighed. "Whatever. You have my number, so use it if you need."</p><p>"Dont worry, I wont make a habit of calling you." Toni grinned."I wouldnt expect you to. Just incase, get a burner phone." She tossed a little flip-phone thingy at Cheryl, who suprisingly caught it.</p><p>"For fuckssake Antoinette, why do you have a burner phone on you?"</p><p>"Gang, remember?"</p><p>Cheryl rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Look, I know its probably hard for you, with all of the rich bitch slander going on at riverdale, and us 'southside scum' being there probably doesnt help. Theres a number on the phone that I want you to call, if you ever feel..drowned. I know that feeling, Cheryl."</p><p>"Whatever, Cha Cha, you do you, I'll do me."</p><p>Toni smirked. "Why dont I do YOU?"</p><p>It took everything Cheryl had not to convulse in laughter, so instead, she smacked Tonis arm. "You..incorrigible brat! get out of here!"</p><p>"Im gitting, Im gitting, dont you worry about me, maam." She mocked a southern accent. Toni saluted and stepped back, hopping onto her motorcycle and speeding away with a loud rumble. </p><p>"Bye." Cheryl mumbled</p><p>She flipped open the phone, and recognized the number, 800-273-8255.</p><p>Of fucking course, Toni would give her a burner phone with the goddamn suicide hotline. </p><p>(Cheryl thought she was fucking crazy.)</p><p>-------------</p><p>Toni grinned stupidly as she pulled up to the wyrm. Cheryl was the only thing on her mind, and the image of her lips, her smile, the smirk that painted her face when Toni made stupid jokes. </p><p>"Looks like you had a good time." Sweetpea called, punching Fangs's arm. "You owe me five bucks.", Fangs groaned. "damnit Tiny, you couldnt have waited another week to get with the Blossom bitch?"</p><p>"I didnt 'get with' her, we just went for a quick loop around riverdale on my motorcycle. AND, she still hates me." she mumbled the last few words.</p><p>"Sure Toni, Sure. anyways, FP wants to see you." Sweetpea gave her a pointed look, as if to say 'ooo, girrlll, youre in trouble!'</p><p>She gulped. FP's rage was truly terrifying. She'd seen the marks on tallboys face, that suggested he'd gotten his ass beat after ratting out to Penny. She stepped through the door tentatively, and saw FP, standing in the bar, wearing..an apron?</p><p>Much less terrifying than she'd assumed.</p><p>"Girl, get your ass over here before I take away your bartending priveleges."</p><p>"Yes sir." she mumbled.</p><p>She took her usual spot next to him and began washing out a cup, focusing intensely on making it so shiny, she could see her reflection. "Now, Toni...I'm not upset, I just want you to tell me. Are you sleeping with that blossom girl?"</p><p>"What? No!..god, NO"</p><p>He sighed in releif. "Good. I need you to be extra careful around her, alright? Shes dangerous. Real dangerous, and I dont want you getting any of us in trouble. So you keep your mouth shut, and dont giver her any details on our whereabouts, or deals, or ANYTHING."</p><p>"Man, I would never. shes just a friend, thats all."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>After a few minutes of silence and the awkward tension hanging in the air, FP broke the silence. "You must really like her, huh? Havent seen you this happy since you met Betty."</p><p>"Yeah.." She said sheepishly. "Shes just so..perfect. God, I sound like such an idiot, but it feels like we're just..meant to be, you know? I mean, She probably still hates me..but shes just so..Cheryl. But shes afraid, I can practically smell it." </p><p>"Look, that family is a mess. Her father killed his own son, and her mom is a flaming bigot, so dont try anything testy."</p><p>"I wont."</p><p>"You better not, that family will have you in your grave early. Clean that glass better." He smiled at her. "Shes cute though. pretty face, yeah?"</p><p>Toni smiled back. "Even more than that. Shes smart, I think. She gave a whole speech about christopher columbus and how he shouldnt be celebrated. Shes funny, too. Always has something to say."</p><p>"She sounds great. You know, I expected that from her, she joined in on our pickens day protest."</p><p>"Really?" she asked. He shrugged. "I mean, I think. There arent many redheads who wear red lipstick in this town. Plus, I never forget a face, she looks just like her mother did at her age, minus the braid, braces and glasses."</p><p>"Oh my GOD, Penelope had BRACES?"</p><p>"Yeah, both rows. She was the nerd of the group. Then she and clifford began their maniacal psycho family, and she turned into one of those rich wine moms."</p><p>"damn."</p><p>"Tell me more about Cheryl, is she, I mean..I dont want to say it, its not very polite for me to call her it."</p><p>"What? a bitch? totally. Its kind of badass though."</p><p>"Sounds like she'd make one hell of a serpent."</p><p>"I guess." Toni pondered on that for a second. Cheryl, a serpent? like she would ever do that.</p><p>"alright, alright, Get outta here, you have school."</p><p>Shit. Toni forgot.</p><p>----------------</p><p>Sweetpeas beaten down pickup rolled over a perfectly paved parking spot, and reared to a stop with a loud groan. </p><p>"Welcome back to hell." Fangs announced, plopping himself on the metal of the hood, which bent under his weight.</p><p>"hmm..didnt seem like you hated it as much when you were getting all cushy with Keller" Sweetpea teased, sitting down next to Fangs</p><p>Toni stepped out of the front seat to stretch and found none other than Veronica Lodge, standing in the schools doorway. She nudged Sweetpea and whispered, "Look whos here to greet us.", And Sweetpea groaned.</p><p>"Morning, serpents and serpette. Could you come over here?"</p><p>Sweetpea started towards her, while Toni and Fangs followed suit. Veronica put her hands on Tonis shoulders, as if she was framing her, or trying to capture a mental picture.</p><p>"I love your outfit, those shoes are to DIE for!"</p><p>Flattery. The best tactic, and also probably the worse for this moment. After Tonis riveting conversation with FP, she hopped in the pickup, made Sweetpea drive her to her trailer, where she threw on a high-thigh length light brown skirt, black see-through-ish tights, A black sweatshirt that fell an inch or two before the hem of her skirt, and chunky black doc martins.</p><p>"Uh..thanks?"</p><p>"Anyways, Youve GOT to try out for cheer! Im sure Cheryl would love a strapping young lady like you on her team!"</p><p>Sweetpea elbowed her stomach. "Cheer, eh?". Toni jabbed him right back. "Youre an idiot, eh?"</p><p>"So, is that a yes? tryouts are today, and i'm sure that I can persuade Cheryl to get you a spot! she kinda listens to me, you know, rich bitch to rich slightly less bitch."</p><p>"You know what? Sure, why not."</p><p>"Perfect!" Veronica clasped her hands together. "Boys, if you could come with me, I have some extra curriculars that you might like!" She hooked her arm through Sweetpea and Fangs's arms, and led them away.</p><p>

Veronicas words hung over Tonis head. "Cheer tryouts" she mumbled. She'd never been a cheerleader type, more of a newspaper and reading type-BUT, she could dance, pretty damn well. She looked down at her feet. Being short, 5"2, to be exact, wouldnt help her case.</p><p>

She stepped through the doors, into the "first ring", as Fangs called it. Cheerleaders and jocks swarmed the halls.</p><p>

Of fucking course, theyre all white, skinny, and tall. (Toni rolled her eyes everytime she set her eyes on the all-american dream students)</p><p>

Out of the crowd, Bettys tall ponytail and leather clad shoulders stuck out. Or maybe it was that she was flanked by Mr. Emo and Edgy. How Jughead jones, crime junkie, beanie wearing, scrawny, emo mall kid, managed to pull Betty was a mystery to Toni.</p><p>

"Toni! come over here!" Betty waved her over with a smile, and she crossed the hall, trying to ignore the dirty looks she got from her fellow students. They would always accept Betty and Jughead, granted that they were students with them for YEARS, so wether they wore vixen-bulldog uniforms, or serpent jackets, they would be loved. Toni, on the other hand was new, slightly less of the beige cardigan type, and well...army boots, pink hair, and mesh leggings help no one.</p><p>

"hey Betts, Jughead." She said politely. (best to keep quiet and not draw attention)</p><p>

"Toni," Betty put her hands on her shoulders. "Are you trying out for cheer?"</p><p>

Her voice was loud and a little bit ecstatic, causing them to get glances and eye rolls from every cheerleader in the vicinity.</p><p>

"Lower your voice..and yes."</p><p>

Jughead snorted. "Really? Cmon Toni, youre seriously gonna try out for cheerleading? with what pep? hey hey, ho ho, the ser-pents have got to go!" he mocked.</p><p>

That got him a punch in the arm. "Look, just because you have zero coordination and want to be the king of being 'not like other guys', doesnt mean i have to. Plus, It'll get me good grades."</p><p>

"Plus, Cheryl." Betty gave her a pointed look. "Yeah, Plus, CHERYL" Toni exclaimed.</p><p>

"Cheryl turns you into a fucking nosebleed, Toni. Are you sure thats a good idea?"</p><p>

"I dont care if its a good idea. If i want to be a fucking cheerleader, I'll be a goddamn fucking cheerleader!", and with that, she stormed off.</p><p>

-----------------

</p><p>Cheryl wasnt suprised to see her usual batch of girls trying out. Junior year would be a big deal for everyone, and with being a junior, came pressure. Every girl wanted to find an extracurricular for college, and the beginning of december meant a new semester, which meant more oppurtunites.
She was, however, surprised to see Toni Topaz, standing in the line up, with half her hair tied up in a knot, mesh see through black tights, and a vixen practice uniform. She carefully observed her. was this some kind of sick joke? </p><p>

She dug her nails into Bettys arm as she pulled her over. "why the hell is that serpent bitch here?" she hissed.</p><p>

"shes trying out for cheer." Betty whispered back, before pulling her arm out of Cheryls grip.</p><p>After their little motorcycle outing, She hadnt anticipated that Toni would approach her again. It was just a friendly favor, to get her out of the house because she was lonely. right? </p><p>"Good afternoon, Ladies." she smiled. "Today is River-Vixen tryout day, for this coming semester. You'll try out now, work with us for a bit to practice, and then, if you make it, your debut will be at the next spring pep rally. The more talented of you may get an earlier debut, so show me what you got. You should have stickers on your shirt with your number, dont forget it."</p><p>

She saw Toni grin at her from the corner of her eye, and turned away.</p><p>

"ONE!" Veronica called.</p><p>

A tall brunette took her spot on the floor, and began dancing. Her movements were stiff..not fluid enough, not flexible enough.</p><p>

"NEXT!" She barked.</p><p> 

The girl hung her head and walked off, as another girl took her spot. Blonde, mid-height, a little more plump than the rest. "Shes good.." Cheryl whispered to Veronica, who gave her a grin. "seems flexible too." Josie added in.</p><p>

"Youre in!" Cheryl smiled, waving the girl over. "whats your name?"</p><p>

"Kendall!" The girl said excitedly. "And what grade are you in..?" "Im a freshman!"</p><p>

Betty shot her a glance. She was young, sure. But Cheryl had made the team as a freshman too, and look where she was! this girl had the potential to be the next HBIC.</p><p>

"Well, Kendall. youre a good dancer, so youre in. Dont make me regret it!" Cheryl said shrilly. the last few words sounded harsh, but necassary.</p><p>

five more down the line, and she got to Toni. She stepped onto the floor, smirking at Cheryl. </p><p>

The minute the music started, she was in action. Her movements almost seemed loud, like she was the only person in the world, and she knew everyone was watching her. the look on her face said "everyone wants me."</p><p>

Amusing, Cheryl thought.</p><p>

She nodded her head, and Betty grinned at her. "Told you she was good." "whatever cousin, it isnt over yet."</p><p>

a minute later, and she was flaunting everything she had to Cheryl. She just knew, that she was trying to make Cheryl mad. Or turned on. </p><p>

The music stopped, and she stood, breathing heavy, with a big goofy smile on her face.</p><p>

Cheryl clapped her hands together, urging the rest of the girls to follow suit. After a few seconds of praise, she opened and closed her hand, signaling them to stop. Toni and Cheryl switched places, and she took her usual spot, pacing back and forth. </p><p>

"Well, I dont think theres a way you amateurs are going to top that, So, practice is over Vixens. Inner circle Vixens, hang back. You know who you are."</p><p>

Veronica grabbed Bettys hand and pulled her over, And Toni followed Josie, who shot her a smile.</p><p>

"In honor of Toni joining our squad, I think we should celebrate. With a mandatory slumber party at thistlehouse. Fancy dressing gowns are appreciated, youve all seen Fight Club, right?"</p><p>

Toni and Betty nodded, while Josie and Veronica shook their heads.</p><p>

"Its a classic, one of my favorites." Toni smiled.</p><p>

"Perf! I'll see you at nine o clock sharp."</p><p>---------------------</p><p>Toni swallowed the lump in her throat as she rang the doorbell to Cheryls giant mansion. It wasnt like it was her first time here, she'd helped Cheryl escape before.</p><p>“Good evening Toni.” Cheryl smiled. "Hi-" She smiled weakly.</p><p>“The other girls are already here, lets go upstairs.” Cheryl began leading her up a cascading grand staircase, "chop chop, cha cha. we dont have all day!"</p><p>Toni wished they could have all day. She wished they could spend as much time as possible together.</p><p>"Welcome to my room," Cheryl grinned, opening the door to a red-bathed bedroom, with one silken queen sized bed in the middle.</p><p>"Hey Toni!" Betty exlaimed. Next to her, Veronica flopped down backwards onto Cheryls bed, mussing up the covers. "I could sleep on this for DAYS"</p><p>"i could think of other things to do on that for days.." Toni thought. She pushed the idea out of her head quickly.</p><p>"TT...j'adore your..flannel-mesh aesthetic, But this is a sleepover! youve got to have some proper sleeping apparel, fancy or not. Follow me."</p><p>Cheryl led her to a walk in closet, filled with killer heels, dresses that looked as if they would crumple in her hands if she were to touch them.<br/>

She stood stiffly as Cheryl perused the racks, until she pulled out a black sliky nightgown. "How does this look?"</p>

<p>"Good."

Cheryl grinned. "Perfect." She handed it to Toni, who felt the silky fabric between her fingertips. "This looks expensive..are you sure?"</p>

<p>"Of course! I have plenty like it." she said, with a nonchalant wave of her hand. "Now, cmon, put it on, quickly! we dont have all night?"</p>
<p>

Toni peeled her sweatshirt away and smiled at Cheryl, who seemed to flush red. Cheryl turned around and covered her eyes.</p>
<p>

Toni slipped the dress over her head, to find that it fell at her thighs, leaving her legs bare. "Cheryl its fucking freezing, how do you expect me to wear this?"</p>
<p>

Cheryl turned around. "the house is heated, obviously." Then she linked her arm through Tonis, and led her back to the bedroom, where Veronica perked up from where she lay, and started clapping. </p>
<p>

"Damn girl! who knew Toni Topaz looked this good under all that leather?"</p>
<p>

She rolled her eyes. "Im gonna take that as a compliment."</p>
<p>

"oh please Veronica, TT always looks good."</p>
<p>

Toni felt her cheeks flush and she looked up at Cheryl. "Thanks bombshell."</p>
<p>

now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Dont get too cocky."</p>
<p>

"Wouldnt dream of it."</p>
<p>

---------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GOD IM SO SORRY THAT WAS SHITTY BUT THE NEXT ONE IS GOOD SO PLS READ IT</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>